Check
by chocomint0512
Summary: I'm ready to captive you. Lipstick, check. High heels, check. Hair style, check. You'll look for me and slowly fall for me. (SNSD – Check)


Disclaimer : I don't own the character.

Her high heels clicked as she walked through the empty corridor. Her eyes fixed at the magnificent ballroom door. Two guards in silver-color tuxedo were standing at the door, ready to welcome the guests. As she was getting closer to the ballroom, she could hear the music played and people were chatting at the background.

She smiled at the guards and muttered her gratitude as they opened the ballroom door for her. Once inside, she took a minute to admire the decoration. White and soft pink colors were dominating the room. She walked along the side of the room, paying attention to every detail that caught her attention.

Her lips formed another smile as she looked at the beautiful white and pink roses that placed in a crystal vase in the middle of each table. It amazed her that she was attending a birthday party but it felt like she was attending a wedding party. Everything was so elegant and perfectly arranged.

She looked at her surroundings. It seemed that everyone in the university was invited. No wonder because Ha Jae Kyung was the owner's daughter. She was one of the popular girls, not only because of her wealth, but also because of her bright and jovial personality.

She remembered the day when they met. Ha Jae Kyung was the first person who approached her on her first day joined the university. Chun Ang University was the most prestigious university in South Korea. Those who were accepted in the university usually came from wealthy family and have their own special talent.

But Ga Eul was different. She didn't come from wealthy family background but she always known for her brilliant academic achievement. She was one of few students who received special scholarship program from Chun Ang University. An achievement she can take pride in but in the other hand, she was worried if she couldn't blend with the other students because of her family background.

And she was right. She didn't have many friends except the other scholarship students. But since they were study in different majors, they rarely met. So, to drive away the loneliness, Ga Eul focused on studying, hoping she could complete her college faster.

She was holding a small box wrapped in pretty pink ribbon. She walked to a table where the birthday lady sat.

"Ga Eul, thank you for coming." Ha Jae Kyung hugged her tightly, a huge smile plastered on her lips.

"How can I reject your invitation, Jae Kyung? Happy birthday, I wish you all the best. And here's a present for you."

"Aw, Ga Eul, you shouldn't have to. Anyway, thank you very much. Can I open it?"

"Sure."

Jae Kyung was gasping as she took out a beautiful pearl bracelet, "it's so beautiful. I really love it. Thank you Ga Eul." She said excitedly and immediately wore the bracelet.

"Ah, it's so pretty. I'll definitely wear it."

"I'm glad you like it."

"You'll stay, right?" she asked as she knew it wasn't too comfortable for Ga Eul to be in a huge party like this.

Ga Eul nodded.

"Great. Enjoy the night."

"You too, birthday girl."

Ga Eul was looking for the other scholarship students but couldn't find them anywhere. Maybe they couldn't come. She decided to find an empty table and settled herself there.

Scanning the room one more time, her eyes landed to girls who stood in crowd. She didn't have to guess twice to know what was going on. She knew what attracted them.

She titled her head a little and there he was. He was exceptionally stunning in matching black shirt and tuxedo. He was the center of attention but he seemed don't mind it as he kept chatting lightly with his friends.

Unconsciously, her lips formed into a smile. So Yi Jeong. Rich. Handsome. Talented. She saw him for the first time when she was passing through in front of his pottery room. He was concentrating to a pot he was molding. For a moment, her world seemed to stop spinning. Her heart beats faster. She was mesmerized by him.

After that day, she purposely walked in front of his pottery room even if she only could see a glimps of him. Some times she would see him passing through the canteen or at the corridor but she would avoid any eye contact with him. She never could bring herself to look at him in the eye, afraid that she would do something stupid. She knew that she was out of his league.

But today, they were in the same room. They were just few tables away. Her trail of thought was distracted by a waiter who offered her a drink which she gladly received before returned her attention to him.

When she drifted her eyes to his direction, she noticed that his friends already left, leaving him alone surrounded by the girls. He smiled at the girls and once in a while talked to them. And it made her jealous. She wished she could talk to him even for once.

She knew she was far from those rich girls. She wasn't that pretty. She couldn't spend her money for make up, clothes or shoes. But for tonight, she tried her best. She wore her best dress and shoes. She put a light make up and her favorite parfume. She even went to a salon to style her hair.

But seeing him with those girls had crushed her confident. She let out a sigh and gulped down her drink. She put her glass on the table and went out.

The cold wind gently blew as she walked by the pool. She shook her head. She would never have the chanced to talk to him or the couraged to talk to him. Maybe she should just forget him and focus herself in study.

She hugged herself to keep herself warm.

"You should've stayed inside." A voice took her by surprised. Her heart thumped wildly. She recognized that voice. Slowly, she turned around and her eyes widened to see So Yi Jeong, the man that occupied her mind at day and night, was standing few steps away from her. And he was talking to her.

"Excuse me?"

"It's cold out here. You should've stayed inside."

"I was...just...looking for some...fresh air." She said nervously. Unconsiously, she took a few steps backward, trying to keep a distance between them.

She saw Yi Jeong walked fast towards her and grabbed her arms. It was so fast that she couldn't react when she landed in his embrace. After a few seconds, she pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" She asked in panic.

"I should've asked you that. You could've fall into the pool."

"What?" She then looked behind and realized she was standing very close to the pool edge.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Err...thank you."

It took her a few more seconds to finally say, "I should go inside. Thank you, once again." And she walked towards the ballroom.

"Chu Ga Eul."

She stopped and slowly turned around. He was looking at her.

"How...did you know my name?"

He broke into smile, showing off his dimples. The smile that has melted her every time she saw it.

"Well, we don't have that many scholarship students. Besides, I was assigned to handle the scholarship program, so...obviously I know you."

"Oh." She was mentally hit her forehead. He was standing there and actually started the conversation, yet she only can say that.

"Do you, by any chance, have interest in pottery?" He asked

"Wh-, pottery? Me? Why?"

"I saw you passed by my pottery room few times."

Ga Eul bit her lips. He noticed it. He noticed her. She wondered what else did he noticed. Did he know that she used to steal a glance at him? She gulped before answering.

"I-i don't know. I mean I'm not sure."

"I thought you interested in pottery." He said as he took a step closer.

"Well, it seems interesting though."

"Would you like to try it?"

"Try what?"

"Well, you can come to my pottery room and try to mold something."

"You...you sure? I can come?"

"Of course. I rarely invite anyone to my pottery room. It's a rare opportunity."

"Ye-yes, it is." She was getting nervous as she realized he was standing very close to her. He leaned closer and whispered to her.

"From now on, stop avoiding me everytime you see me."

He knew. Ga Eul closed her eyes, cursing inwardly.

"I'll see you on Monday, Ga Eul." With that, he walked towards the ballroom.

Ga Eul released her breath she'd been holding. She brought her hands onto her chest, feeling her own heartbeat. She just couldn't believe herself. She was beyond happy.

"Oh, one more thing." She heard him say.

She turned around to see him. "Yes?"

"I think I haven't told you that you're very beautiful tonight."

She saw him waved at her and enterring the ballroom. She blinked her eyes several times. Still couldn't believe what was happening. She pinched herself. Slowly, her smile formed on her lips. It was real. She bit her lips to prevent herself from screaming.

Yi Jeong stole another glance at her. His smile never left his face. He knew she was different from the girls who always surround him. She was special. She captured his heart from the first time he saw her application. He always wanted to know her more than those background papers he read. When he saw her alone, he took the opportunity to talk to her. And he can't wait to see her again.

"I'll definitely see you again, Ga Eul." He whispered before joining his friends.

-End-


End file.
